


Dark Archer

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Nightwing (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, Birds of Prey, F/F, F/M, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: What would have happened if Oliver's life had not gone the way it had? What if Nyssa had found him on that Island and not Sara? What would their lives be like?If Sara spent her time with Slade would she become something like what Oliver had become? (Arrow?) Or what would she become if she Married Slado? And they became the Vigilantes Starling City and not the Arrow?





	1. Supergirl Missing!

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts off in L-corp build one late night.... Lena is about to have guests and not friendly ones.

L-corp Build...

Bang! Bang!

Lena snapped her head up at the sound and then looked at the men as they rushed her into her office. "How'd you get in here?" she said to them as she stood up and held her gun just behind her back. 

"We let ourselves in!" one of the men said with an evil grin as he looked at her. 

"Oh don't worry about your assistant she won't be a problem to anyone anymore!" one other the others said with glee as he aimed his gun at her. 

"No!" She aimed her own gun at the one who seemed to have shot Jess and quickly shot him three times in the chest.

"Bitch!" one yelled and aimed at her, but before anything could happen an arrow hit the man in the back and a blast of electricity shocked him. As his two friends looked at the hall way both were hit in the face as a woman did some flying jump kick taking both men out in one move. 

A man walked into the room next to the female and covered the room as if he had years of tactical training and he just may.  
"Looks, like no Supergirl here, Archer," the woman said as she watched Lena with her gun aiming at them. "She looks ready to bust a cap in you or me, not sure which." the woman said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you shaking in your boots, Nyssa," Archer said with a grin as he turned to look at Lena Luthor. "Put the gun down before someone gets hurt," he tells her

"Oh, what if it's one of you?" she asked

"Sure, you might hit one of us, but can you take both of us before one of us kills you? Also, we came to look for, Super girl, not to fight with her best friend," he added and watches her for some kind of response. 

"She's not here, as you can see!" Lena put the gun down and looked at them. "Now who are you?" she asked them.

"I am Nyssa, Master Assassin, and wife to the man behind me," Nyssa said with a grin.

"And I am called a few names, but as my wife said I'll be going by Dark Archer," Archer said as he put down his bow and nodded to Nyssa and she quickly took care of the men by binding them and checking the dead body. 

"Nice shooting, he was dead three times," Nyssa said 

"He said he kill... oh Jess!" Lena ran out of her office to find her laying on the floor behind her desk, alive but hurt.

"Here, let me," Archer said as he knelt down next to the girl and poured a powder onto her wounds and they stopped bleeding. "She won't die of blood loss, but she will need to be taken to someplace to treat her wounds." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you," Lena said as she held Jess and pulled out her cell to call for help.

"Before we leave you, we need to find Supergirl, I feel she is in danger, who could have taken her?" Archer asked

"Taken her? No that can't be, she was just here..." Lena stopped talking as she looked up at Archer. 

"I see, well then if you won't help us find your friend then, we'll be going then." he said as he walked down the hall to the service exit.  
Nyssa stopped by Lena on the floor and looked down at her. "I would forget we helped you, it'll be hard to explain how two people came from nowhere and saved your ass," she said and tossed a taser onto the floor next to Lena. "So they don't question how the one got stunned," she added and looked at Jess. "We came to this world to find a friend in need, so if you know anything about her please tell me," she said as she watched Jess. 

"How do I know you're not here to kill her?" Lena asked

"Ah yes, I guess that would be a good question, I am an assassin after all, but let's just say she helped us out and I owe her my life for that I would lay down mine to save her." the assassin said  
Lena blinked up at the woman before her. "Wow," she said and thought about who could want her friend hurt. "My mother might be at her games again, she tried to kidnap her before, so..." she tossed her cell to Nyssa and she looked at the info. "That is where I last tracked her at," Lena said and Nyssa tossed the phone back.

"Thank you," Nyssa said and turned and went to leave. 

"I can help you, I have..." Lena said and looked down at Jess who could be dying in her arms.

"You have a friend who needs you now, let me and my husband deal with your mother," Nyssa said with her back still turned on Lena.

"I have ways of helping you, just give me time to help Jess first, come back in three hours." she asked.

"Three hours then," Nyssa said and walked after Archer.

Three hours later...

Lena stood in her office looking at her bar fixing a drink and when she turned around she found that the two both standing in the middle of her office watching her.  
"Holy shit!" She glared at them. "Sneak in here to scare the shit out of me?" She hissed at them and downed her whiskey in one swig. 

"Not to scare you, Ms. Luthor but to seek your mother so we may find our friend sooner rather than later as she could be suffering and I would kill anyone who would hurt her," Archer said in a dark tone. 

"Well, I never knew she had friends like you two, how did she meet you?" Lena asked as she tapped at her computer looking for a faster way to track her mother.

"She came when asked for help, with Savage," Nyssa said

"Who or what is a Savage?" Lena asked

"An immortal who thought he could become a god, he almost did but he did not plan on Supergirl," Nyssa said

"So she saved you?" Lena asked

"She took a kill shot for me, I would have died, but she took the shot and lived," Nyssa said 

"I see," Lena said and turned the monitor so they could see it. "This is where my mother's newest labs are at, I keep shutting them down as fast as they pop up, these are new this week," she said

"Ok, also know if she has Supergirl, we may kill your mother. Is this a problem?" Archer asked

"Kill her for me," Lena said with a wave of her hand. 

"Good," and like they had never been there they had vanished before her eyes, Lena blinked and looked around the room. 

"Damn," she gasped and turned to get a second drink.


	2. Meet the Birds of Prey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team does their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team: Birds of Prey
> 
> Laurel Lance - Black Canary
> 
> Sara Lance - White Canary
> 
> Shado Lance - Song Bird
> 
> Felicity Smoak - Overwatch

Starling City, early evening...   
"Alright ladies we have an armed robbery," Overwatch said over the comms.

"On it!" Sara said as she looked at her partner's Shado and Laurel who nodded their agreement about going. Sara loved how sexy her wife looked in her Song Bird outfit. It was always a turn on. 

"So much for a ladies night out!" Shado teased as she ran with her family to the roof's edge and looked to her left and right. She loved the two sisters and would gladly die for them. Sara maybe her wife but Laurel was her best friend, next to Felicity.

"Sorry, but we need to deal with this!" Sara said with a loving smile at her wife Shado. Who smiled right back at her.

"Oh I know, I'm just glad I am out with you two tonight and not playing catch up when I'm on the other side of the city," Shado said as they all leaped off the building and landed on the street to run to their bikes.

"Come on, you know this is so much better than us in some club dancing and making all the guys jealous," Laurel said as she kick-started her bike.  
"You're the only one who would care about that," Sara teased knowing her sister was always looking for her next big flame. She had hoped that she would look at Felicity, but that didn't seem to workout. 

"So sorry I still need me a man to get off from time to time," Laurel teased knowing just how much it bothered her friends. Truth be told she could love anyone if she found the right person to love her back. She had thought Oliver was her soul mate, but he when she saw him after his return from the island he had a new wife and a much darker outlook on life than she was willing to go.

Shado just laughed and darted down the street on her bike. She loved to ride as fast as she could get going. Most night Sara would joke that she should have named her 'Speedy' and not 'Song Bird'.

"Ladies, hurry they are now looking to take hostages, this won't end well if it goes on for too long!" Overwatch said

"Understood, ETA 2mins," Sara said as she drove like a demon.

"Coming in hot!" Laurel laughed as gunned the bike and leaped off to landed onto one of the gunmen.

Shado took down two men before they could turn to look at Laurel. "Got your six Black Canary!" Shado said as she moved to flank her her friend and wives sister.

"I have the high ground!" Sara said as she took aim at anyone moving at her family or the innocent bystanders. 

"White Canary, you have police incoming!" Overwatch said as she watched on her screens.

"Understood, Song bird coming your way from the left side," Sara said as she shot three arrows at the men and came running up on the left side of her wife. 

"Now, let us end this!" Shado said as she punched the last man standing. 

All three women waved at the stunned people just before Sara dropped a smoke bomb and they took off down the street to grab their bikes and make a fast exit before the police got there.

Back in the lair...  
"Girls, I just got word from Gypsy that Dark Archer and Nyssa went to the other Earth," Felicity said as they came into the room.

"Why, and why did she let them go?" Sara asked as she sat down next to Felicity.

"I don't know, she said something about Supergirl needing their help," Felicity added

"Damn, should we follow them?" Shado asked

"No, Oliver and his wife know how to do what they do," Sara said as she shook her head. "We may not be friends anymore, but I know Oliver would burn that world down for Kara," she added as she turned to look at Felicity.

"Agreed," Laurel said as she smiled at Felicity who blushed before turning away. Lucky no one was watching Felicity as Laurel teased her.   
Later at Felicity's loft, she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the door and grabbed her gun before going to check who it was. Seeing Laurel in the hallway holding a pizza and six pack made Felicity blush like crazy as she opened the door. "Why hello," she said and let Laurel in. "I didn't know you'd be coming by?" she said and hugged her friend.

"You know I always bring you food after a long night, and where else would I be?" Laurel asked

"I don't know looking for some stud to fill your night with!" Felicity said with a smirk as she closed the door and led her into the living room.  
Laurel just sighed and followed her friend and sometimes lover into her living room. "Look, I'm sorry I don't want to ruin our friendship by becoming an item... I have problems with trust in that area of my love... Felicity!" she said as she sat the food and beer down. "Come on babe, I just want to keep this friendly and enjoy ourselves, but so you know there is only you," she said as she took her friend's hands into her own. 

Felicity just smiled and nodded to her. "I am the same, not that you needed to hear that... but just know I am always here for you and I could never cheat on you like asshat did," she said.

"I know," Laurel said and pulled her into a kiss.

All the way a crossed town...  
"So do you see how they looked at each other?" Shado asked Sara as they slipped into bed together. 

"I know, do they think we're blind? or what?" Sara giggled

"But we'll let them find themselves on their own time, I'm sure once they spend some time together they'll see how it is to have someone who loves you and is there for you," Shado added as she laid her head on Sara's shoulder. 

"I want my sister to be happy since me and Oliver broke her heart she has not had a real relationship since," Sara said

"It was a mistake for sure, but you have made it clear that you'd do anything for her ever since that mistake Sara, she forgave you for it and has grown to love you more since." Shado who was always the wise one always knew how to make her wife feel loved.

"Thank you, baby," Sara said as she hit the lights and moved in for a little nightly fun with her wife.

"Oh, baby!" Shado giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone like it. I know they are short, and I am working to get the story going better.   
> If you like the story let me know, if you have something to say let me hear you, I enjoy feed back and will try and reply ASAP.


	3. Not your Villains or Heroes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Team Assassin going after Cadmus what will happen?  
> What are they truly after here?   
> What does Lillian have in store for them?

A Cadmus building littered with bodies...  
"I don't see her here," Nyssa said as she made quick work of the last of the men they found. "Or anyone matching Lena's mother, Lillian Luthor," she added as she 

"I see that as well my love," Archer said as she scanned for more threats. "So I think we should check her former allies the DEO." he added as he looked back to his wife. 

"You think they betrayed her?" she asked as she walked over to him. 

"I do, she made it clear she was done taking orders from them, that was one of our last times speaking," he said as his arm went around his wife and pulled her near. "Maybe that red rock has not run out yet, she did become more understanding to our goals once we got it on her," he added

"So we cover the DEO floors with their dead till we find where she is and then we make her the offer," she said ass he kissed his neck feeling turned on from all the killing. "One she can't refuse," she joked  
Archer smiled down at his wife. "Yes, we'll make sure this world knows to never mess with what is ours," he said and looked around the room once more. "Set the charges and let us go," he said and went to places the C4 around the building so no one would find what was here. 

"Then maybe we'll ask our friend Lena where to find the DEO, maybe she knows a way in," Nyssa guessed

"Maybe," Archer added

Elsewhere...  
A small room of people watched as the two assassins made very quick of some of the world's top trained special forces as if they were nothing but green recruits out of basic.   
"Oh god, they killed them all," a nerdy man turned to look at an older woman.

"I see that Agent Winn, those two will be here shortly we need to not be here when they get here, nor will they find her, she could be a weapon of mass destruction in their hands," she said

"Yes director Luthor," Winn said as his hands flew along his keyboard making all the needed changes to what needs to happen before they left.  
Lillian looked at the screen to the holding cell and could see the young woman who damn near killed the president on live TV, it had taken them a week to find her after that, but they got her. Lillian had tried to calm the girl down and find out what made her snap. But nothing seemed to get to her, she was just raving about how she was a god and how they should be bowing to her. 

"Ma'am," Winn said as he looked over at Lillian for a moment. 

"Yes, Winn?" she asked

"I found this," he shows her the video of L-corp and how Lena was talking to the two assassins. 

"She will never learn, she feels I am the bad guy here, saving the world. When she keeps on doing things like this, sending her assassins for us, trying her best to retrieve her lost love," she said as she watched Lena talk to them, she wished they had bugged the office so they could hear the words, but sadly bugs did not last in L-corp

"I could be of help, Ma'am," a young agent walked over.

"Agent Leslie Willis, Livewire," Lillian said as she looked at the young woman before her. "Sorry my dear I will not send you to your death, those two killed a base filled with top trained Agents in a matter of hours," she said

Leslie put her head down her disappointment clear to anyone. "I just want to prove I am worth all you have done for me," she meekly said

"Child, you're very important to me and our team," Lillian said and looked back at Winn. "And I would guess that Winn would be very upset if you got hurt or killed, so maybe you should keep a close watch over him as we get ready for them," Lillian added with a soft knowing smile and turn and walked out of the control room to make arrangements.

"Les, you don't need to try too hard, baby!" Winn said and pulled her to him and kisses her softly. "We all know how, kick ass you are," he added as he looked into her eyes. "But you know I would love you if you were just normal with no powers like I always have," he said

"But, Winn I only became an Agent for you, you're my hero," she whispered as she enjoyed his touch and how he loved her.

In supergirls cell...  
Lillian knelt down next to Kara. "Come on sweetheart come back, I can't stand to see you this way," she said as she ran her hand along Supergirls brow. 

"You're not my mother Lillian, you never were," Kara growled up at the woman who had raised her. 

"I'm sorry this has happened to you. If I knew how to help you I would... I'd give my everything just to hold my baby girl I took in once more," Lillian told her as she put her head down and prayed when she looked back at Kara she could see the red blazing in her eyes. But also that Kara seemed calmer than she had been for the weeks that had her here.

"Mom, I don't feel well, I think I might hurt someone... please stop me?" Kara begged as she tried to fight for her self.

"Oh baby girl I will never allow harm to come to you," Lilliam said and took a shaky breath looking down at the girl she knew for the last thirteen years now. 

"Ma'am, we have reports that the two are in our east base now," Winn said over the comms

"Was the base evacuated as I ordered?" Lillian asked

"I sent the order, but there seemed to be a delay and now... oh god..." Winn cut the comms as he watched the two work their way around the base looking for anyone and everyone. They did not seem to mind whom they killed as long as they got it done quickly. 

"Monsters, they are killing all the wounded in the sickbay," Leslie said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "how could they?" she asked

"You're right they are monsters, maybe we need to ask for help on this one?" Winn said over the comms this time.

"No, I won't allow you to bring them into this, we don't know if we can trust them," Lillian said

"But it's not looking good, they don't seem to care and are making short work of us, we need someone who has fought them and won," Winn said "Also we can't send Supergirl, they did this to her so what's to say they don't have more to do it again?" Winn said as he used the device even after he was told not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you all think, I am interested in hearing what everyone thinks about this idea.


	4. Loss of a Loved one, Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter in the unlikely heroes who much stop the Assassins before they can get their hands on the WMD, but only if said heroes don't kill each other first.

Eight Months… Right after the Battle with Vandal Savage in Central City ER.

“Lisa Snart,” an officer said as he walked into the waiting room.

“Yes,” Lisa stood up a bit shaky with nerves.

“I’d like to ask you a few questions,” the officer said

“Ok,” her voice sounded broken.

“I’m sorry, but we need to do this now,” he said as she nodded to him.

“So how long have you known that Wally West was the Flash?” he asked her

She looked down at her blood-stained hands. “Officer, no one can know… his family will be targeted, they will never get a moment's rest, pair that with losing him, you might as well go kill them yourself,” she said to her hands.

The officer nodded and closed his note book. “I understand that, so I’ll cover it up, no one will hear about it from us, but you know he was seen by a lot of folks, Savage did a number on him before a lot of people,” he said

“I know, but as a report is filed then it is real,” she said

“Ok, I’ll do my best,” the officer nodded to her and walked away.

Lisa let out a shaky breath and fell into the ER seat and began to sob.

Now…

“What do you mean it just turned on?” Lisa asked in a sharp tone as she looked at her friend Cynthia "Cindy" Reynolds. “Explain how a device that has not been powered up or plugged in for nearly a year just popped on?!” she growled at her.

“I’m so Lisa, I just came into the labs and seen the device lighting up like last year's Christmas tree,” Cindy said in her meek tone whenever she was being yelled at by Lisa.

Knock! Knock!

The woman turned around and looked at the man standing there watching them. “Hello Ladies, I’m looking for a Lisa Snart, Captain Frost.” the well-built man said with an easy smile.

Lisa’s eyes turned white as her hair stood on end and the room dropped thirty degrees in a blink of an eye. “Who. Are. You?” she spits each word like she was ready to start freezing him and she just may.

The man nodded and walked into the room just before Lisa and stopped. “My friend Wally called me Dick, but I think he liked that as a joke,” Dick said as he kept his hands where the girls could see them. “My mentor nicknamed me Nightwing, I’m from Gotham city, I would have been here for Wally before, but… things got mess there and I had to deal with a string of killings. Sorry.” he said.

“Sorry, he just told me SORRY!” Lisa screamed at him as she stood there thinking what to do. “Sorry, you could not be here to save MY Wally! Is that what you came to do!” she took a step at him. “Is it?” almost in tone with her mood the room got much colder than it was before.

“Lisa, calm down, you're hurting me,” Cindy said as she stood by her friend's side. She would never leave her.

As quickly as it started it stopped and Lisa turned to look at her friend and gave her a weak smile, her hands shook with rage. “Sorry Cindy, I think I need some air,” she said before walking out of the room leaving Dick alone with Cindy.

“Well, that went well,” Dick said

“Could have been worse,” she replied as she looked at him.

“Oh?”

“She could turn the air around her for about a half mile to absolute zero. So count yourself lucky she has a firm grip of her powers,” she said as she turns to the glowing device.

“I see, well I guess we’re all lucky about that then,” he said as he walked over to her. “Richard Grayson,” he said as he offers her his hand to shake.

“Sorry, no touching, visions are never fun and I don’t care to know you that well after just meeting you.” she said in her own cold tone.

“Ah, I see,” he said as he put his hand down.

Cindy was watching him as she walked around the room avoiding being near him. “Why are you here Richard?” she asked as she stood above the device wanting to be alone so she could work on it.

“I felt I owed my friend, so I came to help,” he said.

“Help? I guess the memo did not make it to the east coast, team flash is dead we closed up shop, so go home, we don’t need you here.” Cindy said

“Um,” he frowned at her tone and words. “Sorry, no can do, I’m here to fight crime and I’ll do it alone if I have too,” he said

Cindy sighed and looked away from him. 

*^&^*

On the roof of what is left of STAR Labs...

Lisa stood watching the skyline hoping for something, for a calm she has not felt in nearly a year. She was hoping that Dick would just go away, he brought up way too memories for her to deal with. But she just knew that if he was Wally's friend then he'd never leave. 

Lisa Snart stood there rubbing her hands along her own arms as if she was trying to warm up. But it would never be enough to warm her body.  
"Ok, better go down and save Cindy." she let out her breath as she walked back inside to find Cindy working in the labs and Dick just sitting out of the labs looking at his phone. "So I'm guessing you're moving here to pick up where Wally left off?" she said in a cold dead tone.

He stood up and looked her way. "That would be my plan, but I would follow your lead if you wish to give it," he said

"My lead, what... never mind, fine, Cindy what is the device and how'd it kick on?" she asked

"What and how, no clue, but I might be able to find out what is it doing," Cindy said as she flipped a switch and then a voice came through. 

"Hello, is this Flash, this is Winn from the DEO and we need your help! Flash?" Winn asked 

"A two-way radio, what took you so long to get that Cindy?" Dick asked

"We for starters 'Dick' this is not a radio, but some kind of wave frequency transdimensional modulator of some sorts..." Cindy said

"In short Dick, it's a radio that crosses over into other worlds, most likely parallel," Lisa said as she walked over and picked up what she guessed was the mic. "Winn this is Lisa Snart, what can I do to help?" she asked


	5. Heroes!

"Lisa Snart? Wally's girlfriend?" Winn asked

"Yes the one," Lisa said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, so last time he was here he told me he'd come help if we needed him, I'd say that time is now, we need him badly." Winn almost begged.

"Easy Winn, take a deep breath and tell me what's so wrong that you need our help." she was not willing to admit Wally was dead just yet.

"Ok, so back when Supergirl came over to help you all, she got dosed with what we are guessing is Red K, this stuff changes her, she hid it so well no one knew it till she almost killed the president on live TV a few weeks back. So we found her and have been holding her till it ran its course or we could find a cure for it." Winn said

"Ok, so seems like you have it under control, what do you need us for?" Lisa asked barely keeping the cold out of her voice, barely.

"You see there is the problem, She was in touch with someone, we don't know who they are just yet, but I can describe them to you, A male and female, best guess Assassins, both are using bows and swords, they have an unnatural love for black leather. And they are stone cold killers, having killed a lot of good men and women to find her," he said

"That sounds, bad, why are you sending rookies out after them for?" and now she knew she was sounding cold by both Cindy and Dick's faces at how she was talking. "Sorry," she took a deep breath. "So, it sounds like Dark Archer and his wife Nyssa, if so you're in a for a bad week, they are relentless and very deadly," she added in a softer tone.

"And now you understand why I am calling, can he come out and play?" Winn asked

"No," Lisa said in a sharp tone as he joked about Wally.

"No, but why?" he asked

"Wally died eight months ago," she said flatly and looked down at her hands once more remembering the blood she once had on them.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry for your loss Lisa, I didn't know." he said and truly meant it.

Lisa hated getting pity from anyone it just made her grit her teeth harder. "Thank you, Winn, now tell me how we can get there to help you, me and my team," she said in a flat voice that hinted at her anger.

"Your team?" he asked

"Yes, I am not without friends Winn, and if you doubt me or my friends once more I hang up and forget this call," she warned him, clearly at her limit of being nice and polite.

" don't know how to get you here..." he started

"No, I need to know where to find you when we get there, Gypsy will get us there. I just hate being lost, so how do I find you." she snapped and looked up at the two before. Getting nods from both that they were game.

"Oh, well ok then," he rattled off GPS coordinates.

"Ok, give us two hours and be ready for us." she said and hung up not bothering to allow him to reply.

"Ok, Cindy, call the birdies and let them know we'll be going out of town and that they may need to cover our home as well, also if we don't return in a week to assume we are dead and well fuck it, they can guess what to do after that point." she shrugged and looked at Dick. "Dick, you just became part of the team cold, you're ok with that, yes?" she asked

"Foresure, I would not have it any other way," he said to her with a full smile that did touch his eyes.

"Great, do you have your gear, if not you need to get with Cindy to get replacements for it now, we won't be back here till the job is done or not at all," she told him

"Damn girl you need to think positively, we got this," he said

"That's what Wally always said and clearly he didn't have it." she snapped at him and turned to gather her own stuff.

*^&^*

"Hey, Gypsy what's up?" Felicity asked as she played with her fidget spinner, that she has taken apart three times and added new things too just to see if it would still work.

"Felicity, Lisa said to tell you we're going after the Dark Archer on the other Earth, so can you all keep an eye out for Central city? And also know if we don't return in a week, we're dead or going native, so best of luck to you." Cindy said with a smirk knowing that Felicity was now freaking out.

"What, no, what? Did I just hear you right? You not going there alone!" Felicity snapped clearly fearing for her friend's lives.

"We are not alone, not that we need some dude to come save our asses but we have Nightwing here with us," Cindy said

"Nightwing, isn't he the guy from Gotham city?" Felicity asked

"Yes,"

"Still, I can grab the girls and we'll back you up, we owe it to Lisa, she paid for our lives with her happiness," Felicity tried to keep the tears from falling but was not successful at it as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We all paid for it, Felicity. But you should know he would have done it any other time, he was a hero like that, and I know Lisa would do the same." Cindy added before she took a deep breath thinking of allowing the Birds of Prey to help them, it would make things much easier and she trusted each of them with her life. More than she trusted Dick. "Ok, I'll be by in 15, grab the girls pack light, go bags only," she said

"Ok, see you in 15." and they hung up.

"Now I just need to make sure Lisa does not kill me for allowing this to happen," Cindy said as she looked around the room for what she might need to take herself.

*^&^*

Lisa was busy gathering her stuff she would need that she almost didn't notice Sara standing by the computers watching her. She stopped and looked up at her friend and tilted her head. "I don't recall asking for a send-off, why you here Lance?" she asked in a cold tone.

Sara just smiled at her friend. "I know you're happy to see me, you got a little crinkle on you eyebrow when you happy, it's cute really, but sadly I'm married and I love my wife, but if things change I'll make sure I find time for you." Sara teased her.

"Funny, really, you see this face here," Lisa asked in her normally cold tone and a straight face that seemed to show no feelings at all. "This is the face of the woman that will give you cold feet with the next wiseass joke Sara," she said and then walked over to Sara and pulled her into a warm hug. "I did miss, you but I have no crinkle, you bitch," she said as she held her friend till they heard a throat being cleared.

"I like to hug Lisa too!" Shado said with a smile as she glided into the room almost like she was dancing.

"Shado!" where Sara got a cold front from Lisa, Shado gets a warm and loving smile.

"I think I should be offended," Sara mumbles as she watched her friend and wife hug.

"Why, because she is nicer to me than you?" Shado teased with a grin on her face that was all the way to her eyes.

"Yes," Sara said in all mock seriousness she could handle before laughing.

"I see the girls have all come in to see you," Cindy said as she walked into the room followed by Felicity, Laurel, and Dick.

"So the whole team is here, why might I ask?" Lisa asked but had a good guess as to why, but wanted to hear Cindy out first before she said anything about it.

Cindy who could tell she was being blamed for it and smiled. "I felt it was best to bring everyone, maybe they can talk Oliver and Nyssa down," she said

"Unlikely, but agreed, ok so this might be our last ride, anyone is welcome to stay behind, I won't feel offended," Lisa said

"I will if anyone chickens out now might as well not come back when we return," Sara said with a smirk. "This is what we do, live or die we're heroes," she added

"And to those we've lost, they died as the best of us!" Shado said still with her arm around Lisa.

"And I am noticing I am the only male here... but I see a lot of hugs and touchy feely going on between you all, guess I'm on my own." Dick teased

"Yup no love connection for you batboy." Laurel teased with a smirk

"You know sis you might want to take him under your wing and all." Sara joked knowing that Laurel was more into Felicity than anything. She hoped they would work it out sooner as opposed to later.

"Bite me, sis, I am fine on my own," Laurel said and winced as Felicity looked upset about what she heard.

"Ok, let's go, ladies, Cindy you won't have a problem holding a breach for this many people?" Lisa asked

"Oh, I got this," Cindy said and smirked at her friend at her own choice of words.


	6. Her name is... Captain Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn and then a plan is set.

Lena sat in her office reading reports and doing her best to keep busy her Kara has been missing for three days and the Assassins who seemed to want to help her find them left her feeling more used than good. She knew it might have been wrong to help them, but her own mother who never approved of hers and Kara's relationship had taken her Kara.

Lena's thoughts were interrupted by a slight sound before her. As she looked up to see the two standing before her once more. 

"I am glad you have late hours, this would be so much harder if you didn't," Archer said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, where is Supergirl?" Lena asked

"She wasn't there," Nyssa said as she walked to the side of Lena's desk. 

Lena did not like this it felt like she was being circled by sharks. "What are you doing?" she asked with a shaky voice from fear.

"I love the sound of fear husband," Nyssa said with a smirk at Lena. "It's such a turn on," she added as she licked her lips.

"What are you doing, go find her now, stop messing around!" Lena tried to be stern but it seemed to have no effect on the two before her.

"No, we have come to a better plan, you see your mother can't hate you too much, so we'll use you to get Supergirl back from your mother," Archer said 

"No," Lena gasped knowing more about her own mother and Kara than these two did. She knew her mother would never trade Kara for her... she could not choose a daughter for the other. It would all end badly. But she could not tell these people that for that would mean telling them just who Kara was.

"Afraid so," Nyssa said

 

*^&^*

 

Lillian stood with Winn and Les as they waited for their guests to come though. "I will be speaking with you about this Winn, but for now let's make this work," she told him in her boss voice.

"I only want to save us, Ma'am." he said softly not wishing to get her upset with him, she was very much more than a boss to him and they both knew it.

Before more could be said a shimmer in the air.

"I guess that would be them," Leslie said as she looked from the lights to her family. She had electricity playing along her eyes and hands. 

"Calm, Les we know they are friends, hell they came knowing this could be the last run," Winn said sounding much braver than he felt. 

The first to step through was Lisa Snart. She shook her head and looked around and spotted the three agents with ease. 

"Winn?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok," she turned to the shimmer and waved on the rest.

Lillian was shocked at just how many women came walking through the portal to this world. Six women and one man, each came through and scanned the room for any dangers all with some kind of weapon.

Lisa walked over to Winn and looked right at Lillian. "I'm guessing she is the boss," Lisa said in a cold tone that showed no feelings. 

"I am, you must be the leader," Lillian said

"For this, yes," Lisa said and got nods from everyone behind her. 

"Shall we get to the control room and debrief, and see just where we are and what we are dealing with," Lillian said

"Agreed," Lisa said and walked with them.

Later after all the introductions have been taken care of and they were in a DEO control room, or as most would call it a War room.

"Hello, everyone," Kara said as she slowly walked into the room.

"Kara!" Shado rushed over and pulled the blond into a hug. 

Even Lisa smiled at seeing Kara. "So, she is better?" she asked

"My daughter is weak as a baby kitten, but she is herself now," Lillian said with a smile. "I'll take that," she admitted.

"Good, so now we just need to deal with our problems and get out of your hair," Lisa said as she noted the rest of her team all around Kara hugging or just shaking hands with her. All but Dick, he seemed to be just watching everything and keeping quiet. But when he felt her eyes on him he looked at her and nodded at the computer banks by his side. She looked to see a surveillance feed from some office.

"Where is this?!" Lisa snapped as she rushed over to the computer.

"That's my... oh god what are they doing?!" Lillian asked as she watched the two assassins walk around her daughter. 

Kara came over and her eyes grew large. "Lena! No, I need to go save her!" and then she realized that she was helpless to do anything and bust out crying. 

Shado quickly pulled the distraught Kara into her arms.

"I can get there and save her!" Leslie said and was about to do something but Lisa grabbed her arm.

"Stop!" she snapped at the Agent. "You rush there will just give them a second victim or hostage at best," Lisa said in a cold tone as she turned to look at Lillian. "I need a helicopter, now," she said

"Weapons?" Lillian asked

"No, we fight as we are," Lisa said as she turned to her team. "Nightwing, Black Canary, White Canary, Song Bird you're with me. Overwatch, Gypsy get set up here and feed us intel. And whatever you can get us. I have a feeling that our friends are not just here to be helpful, but if that was what they wanted then, we'll deal with them for what they did." she said and got nods from everyone. Not a one questioned how she got the name 'Captain Frost' she was a natural leader and her frosty persona helped her keep her calm and cool.

Lillian watched the woman take charge and nodded. "Make it so, Winn and Les you stay here, we might need a backup plan." she said 

"Yes Ma'am," Leslie said and stood at Winn's side with was busy with his hand flying over the keys at a speed that even Overwatch and Gypsy found scary.

"Oh working with him will be fun!" Felicity said with a grin and went to the station next to him and started working to get what she needed ready.

Gypsy just shook her head and followed Felicity over and started hooking up their gear they brought along.


	7. Chapter 7

"I go check out the area, and make sure we are not bothered," Archer said to his wife as he walked out of the room, he did not miss the pained look on Lena's face before he left.  
He could still hear Nyssa talking with Lena, from her comms.

In Lena's office...

"So now that we're alone," Nyssa said as she pushed Lena into her chair and sat in her lap. "I'll play with you a bit before I kill you," she said

"Kill me, why?" Lena asked shaking from fear or anger one. 

"You see I dosed Supergirl with so much Red-K that she should have gone crazy and killed everyone here, but I guess she held strong to her loved ones to help fight it, but once I kill all her loved ones I'll have myself the most deadly weapon man has ever known," Nyssa said as she played with Lena's hair and cheeks.

"You're Mad!" Lena hissed at her and tried to push her off. But Nyssa was too strong for her and she could not budge her from her lap.

"Maybe, but once I get into brainwashing that pretty blond I won't need my Archer to do my killing for me, soon I'll be running the League of Assassins and my father will be dead," she grinned down with a hint of madness in her eyes. "I will be the Demon, Supergirl will be my weapon and there is nothing you can do to stop me." she cooed to Lena. 

After hearing much of Nyssa's plans he knew it was time to act. Once he was downstairs three floors, "You there?" he asked into his comms.

"I am, Archer, where do you need me?" A female asked

"Be ready, Nyssa is not stable and I might need your backup this time," he said

"Understood." the female said

At the DEO...

"Ma'am, I have something strange here..." Winn said as he looked over at Lillian.

"Yes?" she asked

"What I thought was bodies, they're alive, and the bombs only made a mess of the lobby, almost if it was a show," he said and noticed Gypsy grinning as she worked as if she might know something about it.

"What do you mean, Agent?!" she asked

"I think one of the Assassins is playing a game to make it look like they are killing and when they are saving them. Isn't that right Gypsy?" Winn asked

"Maybe, I don't know," she said and looked at Winn.

"Sure," he said and looked back at his computer.

Flashback to Cadmus...  
Archer made sure he was moving into the building before Nyssa so he could get more kill shots than her. He made sure he was the one to finish off all the Agents. He did not expect her to rush into the Sickbay and kill off all the wounded, that was not the plan. 

What Nyssa did not realize was his 'Kill shots' were not killing shoots at all, but well placed stunning or toxic arrows that would drop the agents in a nonlethal manner.  
As he set the C4 he knew that they would be gone before the bombs went off so made sure that his backup would be able to disarm them and set the for show bombs off. A very complex show.

Once he was out of the build he hoped his help would be able to get it all done in such a short time.  
With Nyssa getting the ride for them. "You make it?" he asked

"You bet, next time a bit more time on the clock would be nice Archer," the female hissed at him.

"Sorry, was in a rush, check back in later." he said and turn in time to see Nyssa walking up.

"Got the car, let us go," she said and he nodded.

Back to now with him three floors down below Lena's office. 

"What are you doing?!" Lena's voice was panicked as she watched Nyssa opening the balcony door and pulling her along. 

"Easy, I plan to toss your dumbass over the edge and say you fought me and I dropped you out the window, he won't mind," Nyssa said 

"Noooooo!" Nyssa tossed Lena over the edge and turned away hearing her scream as she fell.

"Now, Now Iris!" Archer said over his comms to her. A red streak flew up the side of L-corp and passed by Lena as she fell and quickly turned to race, once she had her arms around the panicked Lena she started slowing the fall and bring them to a halt on the ground.

"Hi, now I know that was not fun and all, but Oliver needs you back up there so let's go, or he might not be able to stop Nyssa!" Iris West said dressed in her speedster suit. 

"Who are you?" Lena asked the strange woman who just ran up and down a building to save her. 

"I'm the Flash," she said with a smile. "Now we need to rush, the copter is here and the fight will start. soon!" Iris said as she looked up to see the copter coming onto land on L-corp.

"Iris get the bombs, Nyssa set bombs in L-corp just in case," Archer said over his comms to her.

"Dammit I hate that bitch, ok Ms. Luther I have to stop your building from blowing up first, your game?" she asked the CEO whom regained her self.

"Oh yes, I want to slap that bitch myself, so let's save my building and then kick her ass!" the CEO was back in charge and she was pissed.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her face," Iris said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up... to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team: Birds of Prey  
> Laurel Lance - Black Canary  
> Sara Lance - White Canary  
> Shado Lance - Song Bird  
> Felicity Smoak - Overwatch
> 
> Team: Assassins  
> Oliver Queen - Dark Archer (???)  
> Nyssa Queen - Assassin
> 
> Iris West - The Flash (A.R.G.U.S.)
> 
> Team: Cold  
> Lisa Snart - Captain Cold  
> Cynthia "Cindy" Reynolds - Gypsy  
> Richard "Dick" Grayson - Nightwing
> 
> DEO / Cadmus  
> Lillian Luthor; Director  
> Winn Schott, Jr; Agent  
> Leslie Willis, Agent -Livewire
> 
> Luthor Family  
> Kara Luthor - Supergirl  
> Lena Luthor; CEO of L-corp

"Winn, what's going on here?" Lillian asked as she held her daughter in her arms.

"I am seeing some odd things on the camera, a red blur ran up the building and grabbed your daughter before she hit the ground then she stopped with her and spoke, as always could not understand what they said to each other and then they zoomed off, but I'll admit it looked like Lena was happy to go with her," Winn said as he watched the screens before him.

"Oh good," Lillian let out a breath that she did not know she was holding.   
Kara looked up at her mom and sadly smiled, "She is always saying you don't love her anymore, wish she could see you how I see you, you love her." she whispered.

"I do, and if things work out, I'll let her in on what and why I have been the way I am, the DEO and all," Lillian said as she kissed Kara's cheek.

"Oh God!" Winn let out a gasp as he seen what the woman in red and Lena was doing. "That assassin woman set bombs thought out L-corp, they are disarming them... why not just run!?" Winn asked  
Kara looked over at him and the screens. "She won't Winn, she still has workers in the building, if she leaves they'll die," Kara said in a shaky voice. She knew what Lena was doing, but it still bothered her to see the woman she loved risking herself like this.

"What about our team, how long till they get there and make sure they know about the bombs! And ask if they know who this woman in red is," Lillian told Winn 

"Her name is Flash, she is a speedster, she... oh god it's..." Gypsy looked at everyone who was watching her. "Sorry, not my secret to give, but trust me when I say she is on our side," she said and Lillian nodded and understood.

"Lisa, you have to hurry, Flash is disarming bombs in L-corp, but I don't want you hanging around to see if she missed any," Gypsy said

"What, why is... how did she get her Gypsy?" Lisa Snart asked in one of her less than warm tones. 

"I say you might have an ally or three in that building, your target is Nyssa, she is the one behind everything, but keep an eye on Archer, he might have a trick or two," she admitted

"Understood, ETA 2mins," Lisa said as she looked back at her team and friends. "Nyssa set bombs in the building, this is getting trickier than I planned. So stick in pairs no heroics, I am not burying a friend," this was not in her trademarked cold voice it was a truly warm voice as she looked around. "I would rather die than see one of you die. So stay safe," she said and turned around before she could show too much of her feelings.  
Sara nodded to her own team. "Likewise," she said and pulled Shado into a hug. "Stay to the back run rescue and distractions," she whispered into her lover's ear.

"I will always keep my eyes on you, Sara, you need me I'm there," Shado said

Nyssa stood in the security room watching the Helio come on to land on the roof. "As planned." she hissed and looked over at the men she hired. "Kill them all, no one needs to live, I have other plans to deal with," she said and all the hired guns nodded.

As soon as the men filed out of the roof's door to take aim.

"Sing birdy!" Lisa said to Black Canary with a smile at her pet name for her.

"Anytime Ice Queen!" she said and screamed out the door at the men below them.   
Most of the men fell to their knees holding their ears and some fired off randomly as the pain hit them.

"Go! Go!" Lisa yelled as she watched her friends and family dive from the helicopter and she followed them down. It was a madhouse with men in black clothing and guns firing at anyone that moved before them and smoke filling the area making it harder for the gunmen to aim.   
Lisa looked to see where the smoke was coming from and spotted the three arrows pouring out smoke giving them cover. She smirked and went to fight.  
Shado was doing her best staying back from the heavy fighting and looking for ways to get in and help her friends. She tossed a few darts here and there and watched the men fall as she danced like a dancer around the battle. She looked to see Sara and if not for someone pushing her from behind she would have been shot. "Oph," she grunted and looked back to see Archer move back into the shadows. She looked back at the man who shot at her and could see the arrow in his knee sending shocks through his body.

Back at the DEO…

“I should be there,” Kara said as she watched the fight. “They are so busy with them men they are not looking for Nyssa!” she nearly sobbed knowing that if the assassin escaped her life would never return to normal. 

“No, Kara, this is out of our hands for now, but we need to talk,” Lillian said as she took Kara’s hand and led her to an empty room so they could talk.

“What’s wrong mom?” she asked shaking as she noticed how her mother looked sad.

“Baby girl, I can’t let you leave for many reasons, one your own safety, the second reason is you tried to kill the president of the united states of America, you're a wanted criminal and I’m afraid that they will kill you on sight now.” she said as she sobbed into her hands.

“Oh mom,” Kara rushed over and hugged her. “We’ll find away out of this… we have too,” she admitted.

“I’m not so sure there is a way out of if darling, this is very serious.” she added with a sob. 

Back at L-corp...

"I think that's all of them!" Iris said with a grin as she looked at Lena. "Ok, what do you say we get back to the show?" she said

"Iris, how is it going?" Archer asked

"Got them all," she said and held up a finger for Lena.

"Ok, I need you to get Ms. Luthor to DEO and fast, she needs to be with her family I'll deal with what's going on here." he said.

"Not a chance in hell Archer, I'm your backup I'm not leaving you when you could need me," Iris said a bit stern since she knew he was about to do something stupid and hoped to get her away so she could not see it. 

"Iris, please don't make me beg," he whispered 

"Tough shit Archer, I won't leave you," she growled and did not care if Lena heard what she was saying.

"Archer, as in the Dark Archer?" Lena asked as she started to shake and back away from Iris.

"Yes, I am his partner and no, he is not the bad guy here, he sent me to save you." she said as she looked at Lena.

"Iris, don't leave her sight, take her to the DEO, her mother and girlfriend are there and they need each other," he said

"Damn you, Archer, that's not fair playing the family card on me, but fine, I'll take her to the DEO and I'll be back ASAP!" She hissed at him and looked back at Lena. 

"Sorry, Ms. Luthor I need to get you to your family," she said and smiled at her. "You girlfriend and Mother are there," she added.

"DEO, what's that?" Lena asked

"I am not the one to ask, I'm not from this world." Iris gave her a half shrug and picked her up and flashed away.

Back at the DEO...

"We have incoming!" Winn yelled as he hit the alarms.

Flash stopped in the middle of the room with Lena in her arms. "I come in peace, please don't shoot at me," Iris said and looked around the room till she seen Kara and Lillian coming out of a back room and smiled.   
"Ah there she is, Hello Supergirl, I have something for you." She said and flashed over to Kara and let Lena down.

"Wow, you're fast," Kara said and Iris laughed.

"Girlfriend you haven't seen nothing yet, sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to save my partner's ass before he get's himself killed," she said and looked at Lillian and smiled. "Ma'am, here this might help to clear up who I am," she said and handed her a card. ARGUS.

"ARGUS, that's a government agency that oversees meta humans," Lillian said as she read the card.

"Yup, I'm not allowed to say much, other than I am an Agent I am on job here," she added with a smile and flashed away.

"Her partner, who is it?" Lillian asked.

"Archer," Lena said as she looked from her Kara to her mom.

"Ok, Lena we need talk, join us back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! I hope you enjoyed this story so far.  
> I have maybe two more chapters before this story arc is done.  
> But after that, I am looking into doing more with the Birds and Team Frost.   
> I loved how Lisa Snart turned out, she is going to be fun to work on and see what I can do with her. 
> 
> So if you liked this take on this story please tell me. If you want to see something, be my guest I always enjoy talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to life before heroes and some background for Lisa and Wally.

Flashback.... A time before Lisa had her powers before she lost her world before she had become a hero or a leader.

"Why must you call me Captain?" Lisa asked her boyfriend as she looked at him.

"Come on Lisa, you're the smartest woman or man I know who can take anyone and turn them into a team, I watched you teach them kids last month how to be a better team, and need I point out that you hate football?" Wally said as they walked out of CC Jitters and headed to STAR labs.

"I just feel funny, like your making fun of me or something Wally," she said and turned her head away so he can't see her blush on her cheeks.

"Come on baby, you know I would never be mean to you, your my love." He said as he stopped and pulled her into his arms. "I love you and would never do anything to hurt you," he said as he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Wally, Cindy will see us," Lisa had turned nine shades of red as he looked at him and kissed him right back. 

"Umm maybe, maybe she'll ask to join us?" he teased her.

"Wally, she's my friend!" Lisa said  
Wally grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "I know baby, she just watches every move you make, I know your friends, but I do feel she is wanting more from you." He said with a half shrug.

"So what, you offering to share me?" she said in mock horror.

"Nope, never but maybe." he teased her with a wicked grin. "A boy's got to dream right, two girls in his bed... damn!" he laughed as he shook his head at Lisa's look of horror. "But all kidding aside, you might need to have a word with her, I don't think it's healthy how she pines for you," he said as he got to his door leading to his office. "Dinner after the test on the particle accelerator?" he asked her and she gave him a nod, and then he left her there in the hallway speechless.

"Ms. Snart, you coming?" one of the engineers asked as he held the elevator door open for her. 

"Yes, yes sorry." she said with a flush look to her cheeks. 

"I know, really I can't wait too!" the man said and Lisa just nodded her head with her mind still on how Wally could spin her world around in just a few words.

Lisa smiled at the man and left the elevator and walked down the hall to hers and Cindy's labs.

"Cindy, I got your coffee!" she yelled as she heard the music playing in the lab. "Umm, what's she working on now?" she mused as she strolled into their shared labs to find her friend.

Cindy did not hear Lisa as she came in and was dancing to the song that was playing.

"Damn, she's good," Lisa said as she watched. 

As soon as Cindy saw Lisa watching her dance she gasped and turned her own nine shades of red. "Oh, Lisa!" she said as she covered her face trying her best to fall into a hole in the floor, or so she hoped a hole would suck her into it.

Lisa just smiled at her friend as she walked right up to her and hugged her. "Morning Cindy, I got you coffee," she said and looked into her eyes. 

"Umm" Cindy froze as she was hugged and slowly she melted into her friends hug. "thank you," she whispered, not really sure what she was thanking her for, was it the coffee or how she did not seem to mind or how she just knew the best way to save her from her own mind was to hug her.

"No need Cindy, you're my best friend and I would give you anything," Lisa said with a smile as she pulled away. "So we have the test of the particle accelerator today, are we ready?" Lisa said as she went into work mode. 

Cindy knew this was how her friend was, she had two modes: Work mode and her normal self, Cindy wished she could be around her more when she was in her 'normal self', but since Wally and Lisa started dating that time was growing smaller and smaller. Cindy knew that soon she would only see her friend at work and it pained her.

"Cindy? Earth to Cindy, is my Gypsy in there?" Lisa asked using her pet name for bestfriend. 

"Yes, I'm here sorry got sucked into my thoughts again," she said with a slight blush.

"No worries, so are we ready for tonight?" she asked again as if nothing had happened.

Later on at the test of the particle accelerator... 

"Wally!" Lisa said as she dragged Cindy along with her to see Wally.

"Hey babe, Cindy," he said and gave a curt nod to Cindy who waved in return.

"So this will be big," Lisa said with a smile. 

"Yes, soon everyone will know my name," Wally said with a smile as he looked over at his project, the particle accelerator.

"Where is HG?" Cindy asked

"Where else, reporters," Wally said with a smile. "Better him than me," he added

"Well someone needs to tell the world what we're doing here," Cindy said as she watched HG do his magic with the reporters. 

"Yes, and he is very good at getting them to listen to what he wants them to hear and not giving away too much, he is great at getting the investors to fork over large sums of cash," Wally said.

"I'd bet he is," Lisa said as she looked over at her boss.

"What's that face for?" Wally asked her.

"Oh, nothing... I just ran the numbers for the test and found something off.... But when I brought them to HG he said it was nothing." Lisa said and looked at her friends. 

"What did you find?" Wally asked

"Some numbers saying that this test may not be a great idea," she mused "But I know HG he would never put us in danger just to showboat... would he?" she asked

"He'd never do that, I've known him since... High school." Wally said and looked at his girlfriend. "Come on, if he said it was nothing, he must have seen it before and ran the numbers himself, you know how he gets," Wally said as he pulled Lisa into a hug.

"I know, I'm just a little freaked out is all," she said

Cindy was looking around at the crowd of reporters and sees a face she knows among them and smiles and waves at Iris West, who waved back.  
"I'm going to see your Iris," Cindy said as she walked off.

Once Iris got away from the other reporters and walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "How's my favorite genus doing?" Iris asked as she rubbed her hand along her friend's back as they walked around the lobby of STAR Labs.

"I'm good, I'm glad you could make it," she said meekly.

"Oh, why would I not make it, to see my best friend?" Iris asked as she left her hand on Cindy's back as they walked.

"I don't know, I'm just glad you came," Cindy said enjoying how Iris was with her. Always making sure she was feeling well or looking after her, all the same, things she did for Lisa... but having someone do them for her made her happy. "Iris?" she asked as a thought came to her mind.

"Yes, Cindy?"

And before anything could be said the particle accelerator blew up.

Lisa blinked her eyes clearing her mind. "Ow!" She hissed and pulled up to see the battle still raging around her. But what shocked her more was just who stood over her fighting off the men.  
"Lisa, if you don't get your ass up soon I might have to carry you out of here!" Oliver hissed as he shot arrows faster than she could follow.

"Why you... oh my head," she hissed and held her head.

"As I guessed, Flash, I need help here!" he said into his comms

"On it!" Iris said as she flashed right next to him and looked down at Lisa. "Oh damn girl you look hurt, let me get you out of here," she said

Blinking back tears as she looked up at the woman before her. "Iris," she half whimpered half choked on her words as she looked at the sister of her dead boyfriend.

Iris smiled down and picked Lisa up and helped her to stand on her feet. "Yes, now let's end this before something bad happens!" she said and Lisa nodded

"Yes, let's do it!" Lisa said as she looked around. "Black Canary, sing!" she yelled at her friend who just gave her the thumbs up and started screaming at the men knocking them off their feet as she cleared a path to the stairs. 

"Path's open, Go!" Lisa yelled as she waited for her friends to make their ways into the building. All the way to the door arrows flew taking down man after man and Flash zipped around knocking down men and tossing guns away from them. But there never seemed to be an end of these men who just seemed to be pouring out of the doors at them.

"Is it me or did she hired her own Agent Smiths!" Shado asked Sara.

"I guess Nyssa expected a fight!" Sara said with a smirk as she smashed her battle staff into one of the men knocking him out in one hit.

"Ok, Archer, what's your play here?" Lisa asked as she walked into the stairwell with him.

"Agent Archer is with me," Iris said as she stepped between Lisa and Oliver. "ARGUS wants Nyssa and he has been under deep cover to get her," Iris said

Lisa looked from Iris to Oliver and nodded. "Ok, nice to have you guys as back up then," she said and looked back to her other friends and team. "Nightwing, take the express route down and make sure she does not exit the front doors," she said and he nodded as he dived down the stairs hitting walls along the way, putting to use his parkour skills.

"Damn, look at him go!" Sara said as she watched the man she just meet hours ago bounce off the walls.

"I so am learning them moves from him!" Shado said with a giggle.

"And what else would my Song Bird like to learn from him?" Sara asked as she eyed her wife.

"Oh, I bet he knows how to move a lot of things." Shado teased her wife right back knowing damn well Sara was getting jealous of Nightwing. "But I don't think he could make me feel how you do," she added as she kissed Sara's cheek. "Love you babe!" she whispered as she looked away from Nightwing.

"Oh, ok... sure maybe he can teach us all then," Sara said with her cheeks burning red.

"Ok, so we don't know where Nyssa is or what her plans are now," Lisa said as she looked at Oliver and Iris.

"I'll scout for her, and let you all know where she is," Iris said and was gone before anyone could say anything.

"Damn I hate that," Lisa said and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fans, I'll say I enjoy this story! I like working on it. So I'll say this... I am coming to the end of Dark Archer, story Arc, but not the end for these Heroes, nope I have plans on the next part of the story.  
> I'll also say I need to go over this story and edit it for mistakes and tweak it. But nothing like a rewrite. I just want to fluff it up some more adding in details about the story that I missed.
> 
> As to how Iris became the Flash or any number of other story ideas I can add in to help make this a very good story.
> 
> Now as always if you like more works please let me know, I don't get paid for this so I do this for my own self and the enjoyment of others. So commits and kudos and the like help keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking into the idea of doing more of this story, but I would like motivation in it. So commit and let me know what you think about it.  
> Or if you’d be into doing some co-writing with me on it. (Google docs) Message me if you want to help. Or if you want to talk.


End file.
